What Happens When They are Away?
by Halyard
Summary: What happens at camp when the main characters are away? Rated T for mild cussing. Contains OCs. Goes along with 'The Strength of All'
1. Chapter 1

"This is gonna be awesome!"

"Shhh! It won't be if we get caught, Tyler!" Faith said. Normally, I would just prank the living hell out of an Aphrodite chick, but she was an Aphrodite chick with a plan, even if it did involve getting a couple together. "Anders will never know what hit him."

"What's the girl's name we're trying to set him up with again?" I ask.

Faith simply answered, "Beana, duh!"

Beana sneezed, yet again.

"Someone must be talking about you a lot!" Mason joked.

"And **_I _**thought you didn't have a boyfriend!" Anders teased.

**Alright, that should let you wonder a bit. I'm writing this in cahoots with my other story, so please go check that one out. Read and review, please! I'll try to update again soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 F&M

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ROMANTIC PAIRINGS IN 'The Strength of All'! This takes place during Christmas Break AFTER the main characters get back. Let's just say all of them come back to camp alive and well somehow and I will not spoil how they succeed or lose.**

**I don't own PJO.**

This is in Faith's POV.

"Tyler, TYLER! Wake UP you lazy ass!" (I forgot to warn about the cussing.)

"I stayed up all night yesterday helping with the decorations for the party tonight, let me SLEEP, woman!" he mumbled, shoving the pillow over his eyes.

"No! No! No! Sarah's group is going to actually go to this one!" I yelled. "They're always off saving the world or some such junk when there's a party!"

"Why should I help YOU? I'm the best prankster this cabin has ever seen!" I think that was supposed to impress me, him being a child of Hermes. I was assigned to pair up Sarah's group, and with her already being in a steady relationship; I paired up the other 4 to each other.

"There's a meeting for the CACA in 5 minutes! GET UP!"

"I don't want to go to your clique meeting!"

"The CACA is not a clique. It is the Children of Aphrodite Couples Association! We take our jobs insanely seriously!"

"Tell me one couple that actually succeeded that your precious CACA paired up," Tyler said with a smug look of satisfaction on his face. I felt my cheeks warm; I probably looked like a tomato. The CACA had actually paired Tyler and me up, and so far I was happy with the results.

I quietly mumbled, "Um, Nico's dating because of the CACA."

"Fine, I'll go."

~~~Later, at the meeting~~~

"Owen seriously needs a girlfriend, who do you have in mind for him, Kai?"

"Lacie, of course!" Kai answered. We were an elite group with a mission to speed along couples that needed a little push.

"The couples should have some bonding time tonight at the party," Valley said. Valley (Valencia) was in charge, being cabin leader and everything.

~~~ Right before the party~~~

There was a knock on the door, I got up and answered, being bored out of my mind from already finishing with my hours of work to get my hair and makeup at its best. I looked great. I opened the door to 2 girls looking like an animal had run over them. One was tall, the other not so much. The tall one wore blue jeans, a gray trench coat, and some boots. The other wore a hoodie, blue jeans, and some comfy looking boots.

"Um. We're still kind of new here but we've heard that you are one of the best people to get style advice from," the tall one said quickly.

"Well I have time for 2 quick makeovers before the party."

~~~Mason's (the tall one) POV~~~

The dressed up girl whisked us inside to a room full of makeup, hair accessories, and dresses made especially for formal occasions. The Christmas party was going to be a Ball this year (probably because some child of Aphrodite was complaining about the lack of formal events) and Beana (the shorter one) and I had not thought of packing a dress. The girl, then shuffled around and came out with two dresses, one was red with black, white, and gray designs, a ribbon laced corset looking thing, it had a square neckline, sleeves that stopped in the crook of the elbow, and it looked like it would reach past my knees. The other dress was cream with small multi-colored designs; it had long sleeves, a square neckline, and was much smaller than the other.

"Tall one, go to the bathroom and put on the dress while I do hoodie's makeup. Then, you'll switch," the girl said. I walked to the bathroom and slipped the dress on, I didn't even bother to look at myself in the mirror while I was walking out. I walked back into the room and put my coat back on. Beana's hair had been put into French braid, with ribbons braided into it. The girl put a small amount of makeup on her until she called for us to switch. I was patient, partially, while she pulled at my hair and told me to open and close my eyes. When the torture was over (Mason is definitely a tomboy) I closed my eyes and turned around to see Beana. She looked nothing like her normal 'I no care' style. She reminded me a teensy bit of a princess.

Then, I looked in the mirror. My hair swooped and fell, she had braided part of it to wrap around my head like a head band. Somehow, she made my short eyelashes grow what seemed like feet, and I noticed that my hair was longer than last time I checked. Before it was just past the top of my shoulder, and now it was touching the middle of my back, and it seemed to have even more bronze highlights. I looked into my eyes and I could see myself start to smile.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

"Shh. It's a secret," is all she said.

~~~ At the party ~~~

There are so many people here! I walked up to Mac and asked, "Where's Beana?"

Mac turned around and his cheeks were pink, "Trying to find meat."

"Do you have a cold?"

For some reason after this he just coughed an excuse and left. I decided to go find Beana. I walked over to the buffet and scanned the crowd for her.

"Having fun?" Beana asked from behind me.

"Not much."

"At least it's break!"

"Yeah, no more exams!"

"If you ever say the word exam again, I swear, I WILL explode!" Beana said. I laughed one of my biggest laughs ever, it was loud but it ended in a hiccup. I heard someone shuffling behind me and the crowd was parted (a teensy bit) to reveal a panting Mac. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the smallest hall in the big house.

Mac looked up to see something that made his cheeks a tomato red. "We're under the mistletoe," he said. I looked up and confirmed that indeed there was mistletoe hanging over our heads. He started to lean in and our noses were almost touching. Suddenly…

To Be Continued.

**Mwa ha ha! I left it at a cliff hanger and in the middle of a sentence no less. You would not have understood the end part unless you read my other story. I seriously want to draw a picture of this now. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 M

**Chapter 2 was not mine, some child of Aphrodite who shall remain nameless *cough* Faith*cough* wrote it. If you really want to know what happened over the holidays at Camp Half-Blood keep reading**.

**I don't own PJO. **

I laid on my bed, wondering what the heck I'm here for. "Seriously, Mason, you kinda want to spend time with your family, even if they are complete weirdoes."

She chuckled a bit, "Technically, we are with family, ya know?"

"Why thank you, for your ever so useful insight, oh great cousin of mine," I replied, sarcastically, thank you very much. Of course, she had the nerve to smile.

"Let's decorate this place!"

Mason and I spent hours decorating for the movie that we planned to play for our friends."Hey! Let's make Zeus's statue hold the screen!"

"No way, Beana! 1) He would kill me. 2) Our necks would be soar from looking up so much!"

"Fine," I replied.


End file.
